1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a decorative shade for a video display, and particularly to a decorative shade for a video display, which has artistic features to decorate the video display.
2. Description of Related Art
Video displays are common in households and include computer monitors, televisions and video game monitors. However, the appearance of a computer monitor or a television not in use is a monotonous frame and a dark, blank screen. Therefore, the video display does not have any decorative features when the video display is not used. With video display trends tending toward thin, very large video displays, large-size plasma televisions and liquid crystal displays (LCD) over 40-inches in size have been created and are becoming common. As such, video displays are becoming a larger visual proportion for interior decoration, and the monotonous appearance of video displays is a drawback that most consumers have no choice but to accept.
Additionally, the plasma televisions and the liquid crystal displays are often suspended at high places so they are not easily cleaned. Furthermore, screens on liquid crystal displays are soft and easily damaged. Therefore, a protective, dust-proof device must be used with large-size or pliable video displays such as plasma televisions or liquid crystal displays, respectively.
The present invention has arisen to provide a decorative shade for a video display to provide dust-proof protection and artistic features at the same time.
A first objective of the present invention is to provide a decorative shade for a video display, which has artistic features to decorate the video display.
A second objective of the present invention is to provide a decorative shade for a video display that provides dust-proof protection for the video display.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description in accordance with the drawings.